My King
by AkaBaka-chan
Summary: Ichigo is the well respected King and Rukia is the Captain of his Royal Knights, heroine of the Kingdom but behind closed quarters, the two drastically and scandalously change roles. This is a oneshot Smut AU and I am no good in summaries.


**My King**

**IchiRuki Oneshot**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IN ANY WAY**

**Well, Forgive me if they speak out of their time periods but if Kuroshitsuji could get away with it as well as Pandora Hearts then maybe you guys could let this slide?**

* * *

><p>She sighed fitfully as her steps resounded in the stone hallway. The fire on the candle lights flickered against the stone walls. Her rapier stayed on her hip as she walked towards a familiar room. She massaged her temples on her way, her eyebrows furrowed lightly as she did so. Her ebony tresses swayed as she walked on with grace and finesse. She had her poker face on her beautiful pale face. Her milky white skin had no flaws and beneath those leather gloves, her fingers were soft yet calloused from the constant rigorous training she had been through.<p>

She wasn't the captain of the royal guards for nothing. She was the best knight in the entire kingdom and just her mere presence in the battlefield sent enemy generals running with their tails in between their legs. She was a brilliant strategist when it came to military tactics and her skills were second to none. Though that wasn't all, due to her many accomplishments as well as her striking resemblance to a noble's wife, she was adopted by said noble family so that made her a noble as well.

She was also well known for her beauty and she had lines of suitors but her heart was already taken, not that the suitors knew that.

Her mask broke away as she allowed a smile to grace on her lips playfully. She rounded a corner and found the familiar grand door she had seen and been to several times, for different reasons of course. She found herself glancing past the crystal clear windows where the night sky was, where the moon reigned and the starts glistened one by one. It was a beautiful night indeed. She returned to looking at the grand door and knocked softly. She heard the conventional 'enter' and did so.

She fixed a stray bang as she closed the door behind her. She was first met with the sight of him staring at her with that coy grin on his handsome features. His legs were crossed under that mahogany desk of his and his head had been resting on his propped up elbow. His intense gaze sent a tingle down her spine but she shook it off quickly. She quickly kneeled down and bowed her head.

"What do you want of me sire...?" she asked with her cool dulcet tone.

He grinned. "Captain... I want to hear of your recent exploits. What has happened to Lord Byakuya's land?" he asked professionally.

She looked up. "It has been successfully defended sire... There are no survivors." she replied.

"Please captain... Do stand up. I believe your brother is pleased?"

She stood up and approached the table with a military posture. She needed to ignore his handsomeness for a little longer. "Yes, it is only natural that I protect his land sire. Not as his sister but as a knight of the kingdom."

He kept smiling as he moved the chair back to allow himself some space to stand up. He walked slowly as went behind her like a lion cornering its prey. He approached her and closed the distance. He placed his hand on her rapier and took it off its proper place earning him a scowl. He tossed it to a nearby wall and held her hips gently.

"That's good to hear Rukia but how about some time for your King...?" he whispered in her ear in a husky way that sent Goosebumps all over her skin.

She rolled her eyes and endured a bit more. "Ichigo... I just came back from a three day long ride on a horse. As much as I love my horse Shirayuki, I need rest. How about tomorrow after I train the rookies...?" she reasoned with him, adopting a more familiar tone with her king.

"No... I've missed you for two weeks." he instantly replied as he unbuckled the belt that had held her rapier in.

When he was this hungry, she couldn't really refuse even if she had wanted to. She couldn't really refuse not because he was her king but because as a woman, she had wanted him badly but there was no way she would ever admit that to him. She could already feel his heated lustful gaze mentally undress her. Rukia heard him toss that belt aside.

As a knight, being the king's lover was unacceptable. She was supposed to protect him, not have intimate relations with him. This relationship of theirs was wrong on a multitude of levels but they had fallen in love with each other, it couldn't be helped. It was forbidden but they couldn't keep their hands off each other for long. This affair had been going on for months and they had managed to keep it a secret for a long time.

Rukia was a prodigy and her service to the king had begun just a year ago. Though as soon as they met, they loathed each other. He couldn't stand her and she couldn't stand his cocky attitude as well as that ridiculous head of orange hair. She knew how many women in the kingdom lusted after their king and back then, she didn't understand why but now she did.

During a short war where Ichigo himself went to the front lines with Rukia, she held new found respect for him. Though when he took a blow for her, she had been forced to care for him seeing as though it was her fault and it was that particular event that made her develop feelings for her king. It was wrong, she had spent a long time denying and suppressing her feelings for him but she had snapped when he was introduced to a possible Queen, the woman's name was Orihime. She had been so jealous and Ichigo confronted her about it.

She slipped up and told him she loved him and told him she was going to resign from her post as the captain of his knights but he caught her by surprise by reciprocating her feelings. He loved her too and hence they began their secret relationship. They were highly professional outside the bedroom but they weren't just King and Knight in the bedroom.

He had been her first and she had wanted him to be her last. She was the only one he had ever loved and he wanted her to be the one he would always love. She loved him as a man and not as her king.

"Rukia... Your neck..." he said in a heartbroken way.

"I was careless... I almost got hit." she replied as she tensed up, she felt his hot breath glaze over the small wound on her neck.

Ichigo closed his eyes as he began to lick the wound, Rukia bit her lip to hold in a gasp. He kissed her neck lovingly while Rukia closed her eyes as she enjoyed how great it felt to have him pleasuring her neck so tenderly. He always made her feel loved whenever he did so. Her breathing grew unsteady as he began to kiss all over her neck and not just the section where her wound was. "You killed the bastard right...?" he demanded hotly.

"Yes..." she replied breathlessly as she felt his growing erection press onto her backside.

Ichigo pulled of that uniform of hers quickly and tossed it to where her rapier was. He knew all too well that she hated it whenever it was thrown randomly since she always had to report in the barracks early, she didn't want to waste any time looking for her undergarments whenever they did spend the night together. He resumed kissing her bare skin before taking of her undergarments and tossing them to the same side where all her other clothes were leaving her stark naked in his room. He smirked as he turned her around and lifted her bridal style. Ichigo tossed her onto his bed and pinned her down.

The only one who could rival Rukia's skills was Ichigo himself so it was only natural that he could pin her down with ease. Ichigo claimed her lips just as she had wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her so fiercely she couldn't help but moan against his feverish onslaught. Rukia drew him closer and grabbed a fistful of his sexy orange hair to pull him down. She shoved her tongue in and he allowed a sound to escape his throat as she dominated it for a moment. She lost her control as soon as he began to do battle with her tongue.

It was scandalous to have relations with a man you weren't married to but they didn't care. Though it would seriously be more scandalous if the people of the kingdom found out it was their very own king who was being intimate with their hero, the captain of the royal guards. Ichigo and Rukia didn't care, they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

They separated for much needed air, both were panting hard. Their eyes had been filled with lust, passion and desire for each other. Two weeks was maybe a bit too long for them to be apart. She smirked at him.

"I can't be the only one naked... My King." she said in the naughtiest tone she could muster.

"My my... Isn't my dear Knight being seductively impatient tonight." he grinned deviously before shutting up any of her protests by trailing kisses from her neck all the way to the delicate swell of her breasts. They might be small but he loved her that way.

"I-Ichigo!" she gasped as she felt her mulberry nipple come into contact with his hot mouth.

Her nails raked into his back to draw him closer and closer to her as he ate her alive. His teasing erotic tongue did wonders to her breasts as he bit licked and sucked on them as if he hadn't eaten for days. The sounds he was making as he did it made her nether regions pool even more with liquid desire. She missed having his godly hands on her, she missed his fantastic ministrations.

"I won't say it again Ichigo..." she said in a dangerous voice as she used the strength worthy of her rank to push him off.

She took this moment to steal her rapier and push him against his own bed. Seeing him all vulnerable made her hornier than ever and she smiled coyly. She straddled him and gave him a full view of her body; she could tell he was getting harder and harder by the second. She placed the tip of the blade against his kingly garment and grinned.

"Clothes. Off. Now." she demanded.

With one smooth jerk of her hands, the rapier tore off his royal garb and she tore the rest of what remained with her bare hands. She kissed him full on the lips and played with him before kissing him in a sexy way from his neck all the way to his scarred yet well defined abdomen. God, he was just so hot right now.

He smirked again. "You have a lot of nerve to put your blade against your very own King my dear Knight." he said in a hot steamy voice that melted her insides to mush.

She laughed as she proceeded to strip him off every single article of clothing he had on his person. Everywhere she touched him, he felt like he was on fire. She began to rub against him, her wet sex slid against his fully engorged erection. She loved making such a domineering man so vulnerable. It was exhilarating, thrilling even.

Though all that heated playfulness disappeared when she saw that scar again. It was hard to miss since it was so visible on his rock hard abdomen. As handsome and wonderful as he may be, he wasn't spared from remembering how he had acquired that wound. It was her fault in actuality but he had never even considered the blame to be hers at all. Ichigo saw that expression on her beautiful face and began to caress her cheek lovingly.

"It wasn't your fault." he reassured her with a kind tone. It was the tone he used whenever he told her he loved her.

She leaned back down; her fingers lightly traced the scar on his torso. Her gorgeous amethyst eyes stayed locked onto that particular spot. "Even now, I still remember how I let my hate for your get in the way of my judgment the. As a knight, it was inexcusable for my king to have taken the blown for me." she said as her hot breath glazed over his scar.

He reached out for her chin and brought it up so she was looking at him. "If it weren't for that, we wouldn't have fallen in love." he smiled at her.

A gentle smile appeared on her features, with renewed confidence, her tongue lapped at the scar. He trembled underneath her touch. He was the most powerful man in the kingdom and she served as his one and only protection, the thought aroused them both when they compared it to what they were in the bedroom.

What were they in the bedroom specifically?

Lovers...?

That's a given.

Something deeper than that perhaps.

By now, Ichigo threw her on her back and pleasured her even further. The only sounds in the room were gasps and moans. He teased her mercilessly and all he heard was the sound of his three syllable name escaped her lips in a feverish moan. Months of having an affair yet making love always felt like the first time every time. This had to be love; there was no other way to explain what they felt for each other. In fact, the feelings just grew stronger.

It was so wrong yet it felt so right.

"Rukia... I've missed you so much." he whispered softly in her ear as he began to go for her nether regions. "All I ever thought about was you..."

"I did hear that my king was such a womanizer... Who knew he would be this bad." she joked as she kissed his lips again and again.

Ichigo grinned as he pressed a thumb again her engorged clit. Rukia twitched as her stomach was spent into spasms. His free hand groped her ass and massaged it so sensually; it took all of her effort not to moan like a whore from those brothels. They were always too loud whenever she did pass by them by some diluted miracle. Though she understood why they were so loud at this point.

However, she doubted that all the men who went to brothels were as talented as Ichigo.

He was her Sex God.

"I shouldn't be so selfish... Tell me what to do Rukia." he demanded as his gaze bore into her. They were always able to see through each other with such ease. They were transparent to no one but each other and they loved it.

"Queen for a night...? Sounds interesting." she smiled coyly.

He winked at her charmingly. "Know that you are the only woman to have ever commanded me."

She chuckled. "I think you know what I want."

"I'm sorry my dear Knight... I need you to tell me."

She rolled her eyes. "You are such an ass for a king, you know that?"

"And that's why you love me, so tell me what you want." he insisted.

"Touch me."

He grinned as went lower. "Touch you where...?" he asked huskily.

"Down there... Make it count."

He merely smirked as he spread her milky legs apart. Her delectable scent assaulted his senses as his fingers glazed her wet and glistening pussy. He then proceeded to lick her raw pink lips slowly making her squirm and mewl. She was whimpering and begging at this point as he shoved his tongue in her pussy. A string of expletives exited her mouth, she didn't how he did it and she didn't care, all that had mattered was that it felt heavenly.

Oh dear lord, this was so much more than heaven. It was Nirvana and all that holy shit combined.

Rukia nearly screamed had she not covered her own mouth. She could moan, mewl, whimper and beg as much as she wanted in this room but there was no way she could scream. If she did then the whole castle would know of their affair and everything would be over. God, she had wanted to scream so badly. To whoever made her beloved Ichigo needed to be emulated and glorified this instant because he was way too good enough to eat. She came hard and the only reason why he was able to drink her so much was due to how aroused he had made her.

Rukia had begged him to do her already. He obliged and positioned himself at the opening of her hot tight center. With a choked gasp, he was inside her in an instant and he began to thrust wildly.

* * *

><p>Ichigo panted hard as he lay right next to the woman he loved. His cock had stayed semi-erect and covered in his searing fluids. He worked hard to control his insane breathing while she did her best to do the same. They loved the feeling of the afterglow, after they made love. It felt especially good whenever she came back from missions, he hated to see her go off to fight but it was his fault for falling in love with the best Knight in the kingdom. He wanted to protect her but he couldn't help it though.<p>

He moved his body to the side and looked straight into those mesmerizing gorgeous amethyst eyes that never failed to make his heart skip a beat. He loved her too much, he loved her so much it almost hurt. Ichigo stared into them with so much affection as he held her hand. He was her sun and she was his ray of light in the darkness.

There is no Ichigo if there is no Rukia.

"Rukia... I love you." he reaffirmed.

She smiled genuinely at his gesture. "And I love you more than you'll ever know Ichigo... But I need to go or my deputy captain might get suspicious."

"You mean Renji...? He can suck ass for all I care." he said stubbornly.

She glared at him. "Is that something a king should be saying."

"If he's being jealous then yes. You spend more time with him than you spend time with Me." he pouted.

He was so cute it made her laugh the laugh he loved hearing on a daily basis. "If we were allowed then I doubt we would ever be apart. I wish there was a way for us to be together out in the open... I don't want to pretend anymore Ichigo... It hurts too much." she said in a sad note.

"We don't have to pretend."

That's caught her attention. Rukia looked up at him with wide eyes. He was being too confident. Her mouth quivered but she steadied her nerves. "Wh-what?"

"Rukia... Be my Queen. I want to wake up next to you every day and not just at night sneaking off behind everyone's backs. I don't want to pretend we don't love each other. I don't want to pretend to not be in love. I want the whole world to know I love you."

"But Ichigo... I can't marry you. I'm just your Knight."

He held her wrists with a disapproving look on his face. "You're not just my Knight. You're my Rukia and you're the only Rukia I will ever have for an eternity. I won't stop loving you. There can be no sun if there is no moon."

"Ichigo I..."

"I'll find a way to make us possible Rukia... I promise I'll make you happy forever. Nothing will change, we'll still be together Rukia." he said with so much hope in his eyes.

Why not? Why not marry him and ignore society. He was an excellent king and she was an excellent knight, they've been in love for months, being married just seals the deal. They can prove to the people that nothing will change. They would be the best in history. The perfect synchronization of Military power and Politics. It would be a hard future, was she willing to say yes?

She closed her eyes and let only thoughts of him fill her mind. It would alright.

She smiled at him with such happiness. She kissed him on the lips and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "Yes... I'll marry you Ichigo... How would tell my brother...?"

He grinned as he pressed a kiss against her forehead and pulled her close. "Lord Byakuya? I'll just make a proper proposal like all suitors do. But if you have the brass to reject me I'll fuck you so hard you'll pass out."

"Once again I ask, is that something a King should say...?"

"When he's fighting for the woman he loves, it's justified."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ichigo was so pissed at Rukia for leaving during midnight. She snuck out just to get back to the barracks and though she may have successfully gone back to her own room with zero suspicions, Ichigo was still pissed at her. He began threatening her that he was going to see her brother at the luxury inn he was staying in here in the capital of the Kingdom immediately.<p>

Rukia tried to stop him and for the first time she had yelled at her king in the courtyard rather loudly in public. The servants and some of the knights didn't understand why they were fighting but they had just assumed that the king did some stupid military deal that pissed his Captain of the Knights off really badly. She didn't care anymore if she hit him in public. Why didn't the idiot understand that patience was a virtue!

Rukia groaned angrily as the carriage pulled over and she was forced to join him. She glared at him the entire trip to the luxury inn and barely spoke to him. Her hand stayed threateningly on her rapier and she was more or less serious about cutting him. The carriage stopped and Ichigo pulled on his hood to avoid attention while Rukia did the same.

The innkeeper recognized his face and quickly told him were the room was. The two quickly went upstairs and knocked politely. His manservant had opened the door and was visibly shocked. Ichigo and Rukia lowered their hoods and the stoic lord barely looked fazed as he looked at them. He seemed to have been enjoying his afternoon tea with some scones.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure your Majesty?" Byakuya greeted him with politeness.

"I have some serious business with you Lord Byakuya and I was hoping you might hear me out." Ichigo requested while Rujia stood by the door like the good little knight she was. Who cares if she was short, she was intimidating nonetheless.

"I see you've brought my sister along. Surely this must be important." he said.

"Yes, it is quite important."

"And what may that be...?"

Ichigo suddenly kneeled down much to Byakuya's surprise. The king would kneel to no one, this was seriously serious. He would kneel for no reason? Absurd, surely there must be an excellent reason for such insanity. "Your Majesty!"

"Do not ask me to stand Lord Byakuya. I have come here today as a potential suitor for your sister." he smirked confidently and Rukia made a mental note to smack him later.

Byakuya was speechless and that was new for a man such as himself. "What!"

"I mean what I say. I am interested in making Captain Rukia my Queen." he smirked once more.

Byakuya quietly set the teacup down to avoid dropping it due to shock. He glanced at Rukia to find her looking quite embarrassed. She sighed as she stepped forward. "Forgive me... I've tried countless times to stop him but I know my king to be quite stubborn." she stated.

"She doesn't seem to consent your Majesty." Byakuya stated bluntly.

Ichigo turned around and faced her with the most heartbroken gaze ever. She looked away; she didn't want to fall for his handsomeness now when her brother was present. "Forgive me Lord Byakuya but I am sure Rukia consents." he insisted.

Byakuya took note about how he had addressed her without her proper title. Intriguing much...

"Sire... We have more important things to attend to." Rukia cut in.

"No we don't. I finished all my work just for you."

She rolled her eyes. "And this is why I was scolding you earlier."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his sister's behavior.

"He's not going to consent Sire."

"He will."

"Will not."

"He will."

"Will not."

"Rukia!"

"And I'm telling you as not as your knight but as a woman that he won't Ichigo so please... Can we go back to the castle now...?" she begged.

She thought she was past this but looks like she still couldn't stand the embarrassment. She was still scared after all. Byakuya on the other hand was surprised that his knight would address him in such a friendly manner. He was silent as his sister tried to convince the king to give it a rest.

He sighed before looking at Byakuya once more. "Pardon us Lord Byakuya but... I'd just like to say that I'm in love with her more than you'll ever know."

"My king..." Rukia let out as a last attempt to back out.

"How long have you loved my sister your Majesty...?"

He smirked. "From the moment she swore her loyalty to me."

"Ichigo..." he mumbled under her breath as her gaze lingered on the very man she had loved so much. Her initial doubts were cleared up again in an instant and she ended up smiling. She walked to her king and hauled him up by the scuff of his royal collar. He gave her a glare but she shrugged it off. They were supposed to be equals. "Stand up you, you look like a fool." she sighed.

Byakuya didn't register any more surprise. "Rukia...?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo.. I guess I'm still not over the initial shock..." she apologized to him with a smile before facing her brother.

"Pardon me for my rudeness brother but this is how we really are. I have no objections to marrying him. Not as the king but as Ichigo. I have to admit that I myself have been disgraceful enough to fall in love with my own king. I know it is shameful but isn't that the same reason why you married a peasant brother? It was because you loved her dearly." Rukia reasoned.

"Interesting... A king marrying his own knight. I am sure you two realize how the people will take this. You two will not be allowed to show any weakness or they will lose their trust in the one who rules them as well as the one who protects them. You two are quite young so that puts more against your union. Despite this, you two still persist on the matter?" Byakuya asked with his stern gray eyes watching the both of them for any sign of hesitation.

"My word is the law and I honestly do not care so long as we continue to do our jobs right." Ichigo said confidently.

"I've been protecting him for a year and have continued to do so until now. Something like marriage won't change my obligations... Too much." Rukia added as she took of her leather gloves and stowed them away in her pocket.

Finally, the stoic lord allowed a smile to show on his face. It was more of a smirk really but it was a smile nonetheless. "Well a lord has no right to object the wishes of the king. You have my blessing your Majesty."

Ichigo grinned as he suddenly turned around to hug Rukia only to be met with her lovely yet painful fist. She was glaring at him again. "I'm glad you're happy and I'm honestly happy too but please behave like king or I'll regret ever marrying you Ichigo." she sighed fitfully before respectfully bowing to her brother.

"Thank you... This means a lot to me." she thanked her brother before smiling at him.

"I don't think I have a say in this Rukia." he replied to her.

Ichigo turned and gestured Rukia to follow him. "Come on Rukia, I thought you had rookies to train in an hour." he said while Rukia bowed to her brother as a form of farewell.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do. I'm surprised you remembered." she said in a faux surprised tone as she followed him out the room.

Rukia slid her hood back on and he did the same as they walked in the hallway in complete yet comfortable silence. They went down the stairs briskly where the carriage had already been waiting for them. Even if she was a woman, it was her duty as his knight to let him enter first for safety purposes. He hated that fact since he wanted her to go in first but it couldn't be helped. She stepped in and closed the door. She literally sank into the seat as she sighed in relief.

Her heart raced as she thought about marrying him.

"God I love you..." she mumbled as she looked at him.

He smiled as he took her hand an kissed the back of it softly. He winked at her. "Anytime Rukia... Anytime. So, how do you want the wedding to be?"

"I have no idea."

"You've never dreamt of wearing dresses?" he asked with much amusement as she leaned towards him with a smile.

"I do dream sometimes. I'm still a woman after all... It's just that, I don't know if I look good in them, wedding dresses I mean."

He laughed at her. "Come on Rukia. You look absolutely gorgeous in dresses. You are a beautiful woman and you are perfect to me. See, it's that simple. Why can't you understand that you are the only woman who was able to seduce the indomitable king?" he reassured her.

Their foreheads touched as they closed their eyes in perfect synchronization. "We'll see... There's plenty of time Ichigo."

"How cute... My dear knight is being honest." he complimented her soliciting a blush on her milky white face. She was rather pale so if she blushed, everyone could see it. She also bruised like a peach so she made sure Ichigo made bruises where it could be hidden.

"Idiot..." she concluded in a breath as she glanced to the windows to find them nearing the castle. Rukia frowned as the carriage stopped.

She got out first and waited for Ichigo to get down before she closed the door. She crossed her arms and stood at least two feet away from him. She was afraid that if she was any closer to him, she would do something in public. She felt his scowl and knew he wanted to be closer to her.

"Listen midget... I'm marrying you so you better stop acting like that." he said bluntly earning her attention.

"Look! I've just managed enough courage to face my brother! I can't face the whole kingdom!" she yelled at him.

Ichigo turned his head and winced. "You can't just yell like that. You've defeated and conquered thousands of armies yet you didn't have the guts to tell your brother that you want to marry. What a novel idea." he said sarcastically.

"You can be such a jerk you know? I don't know what half of the women in the kingdom see in you." she scoffed as they were about to enter the hall.

"How ironic."

"Fine, be that way then. I'm not the one who's going to be complaining later."

"Be silent you ingrate." he said threateningly before grinning maliciously. "Now then, where's that red headed eyesore of yours?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and sighed. "His name is Renji and he is the second best amongst your knights sire." she groaned.

"So? He stares at you at every given moment, it's like he's undressing you in his head!"

She flushed red. "Oh you are so crude."

"Am I? Well I wonder if he's worse."

"Please, for the love of God. Behave and act like your usual mighty highness self. Seeing you go jealous like that is starting to get annoying albeit I enjoyed it at first." Rukia sighed.

His cheeks now had an interesting shade of pink. "I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not."

"Please don't tell me you two will reduce yourselves to bickering children. Rukia, I know you practically own him but cut the King some slack and as for you your Majesty, you can't really win against her."

The two nearly jumped as they faced the smiling face of the head maid. Her chocolate brown eyes seemed to be rather mischievous and that smile was even worse but her brown hair was tied into an impeccable bun as usual.

"M-Momo... Uhh We-"

Momo cut Rukia off. "Save the explanations for the wedding. You two aren't as quiet as you think and Sir Renji just happens to be an extremely dense guy. My girls and I have eyes and ears all over the castle, though you two have been getting better at hiding it. As for you Rukia, I will make you tell me everything later and as for you sire, make her cry and those sheets don't get washed if you catch my drift."

Rukia was rendered speechless while Ichigo was turning redder with each passing second.

"And to think we grew up together Rukia." Momo shook her head in order to make the Captain of the Knights feel guilty.

Momo smiled and turned around. "The sheets have been changed already and sire, you really should hide that thing better. Sir Renji has been summoned by Lord Byakuya to protect his estate from incoming bandits who think his land is now vulnerable. Sir Grimmjow has taken the courtesy of taking the rookies out to train at the mountains and the Royal Advisors are consulting with neighboring emissaries. Have a nice day."

And with that, she disappeared into the castle. Ichigo and Rukia stared at where she was dumbfounded. "I'm glad I hired that girl."

"I'm thankful you gave my closest friend a job."

"You're welcome... But that woman is frightful."

"What was that thing she was taking about?"

He grinned as he suddenly carried her up bridal style. "You heard the lady, there's no one in the castle."

"Horny bastard... You haven't answered my question." she said after she had yelped from his sudden gesture.

He smirked as he kissed her forehead.

"Your engagement ring, My Queen."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so here is AkaBaka-chan with a oneshot. I tend to write a whole lot of other things when I get writers block for my current fics and this oneshot was one of those things I used to help me rid of my writer's block. It helps but it's not a pure solution but that aside, this oneshot has been sitting in the notes of my phone for like forever and I felt bad to just leave it there in my vast archives. There are too many random stories in there, I get confused and sometimes spend a minute or two looking for my in progress chapters.<strong>

**Anyhoo, that's not really out of my stories, I decided that this one deserved to be out there and not stuck in my phone forever so here is this oneshot.**

**Even now, I still worry about my smut so I skipped that portion... Sorry.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it in the very least.**

**AkaBaka-chan Signing Off~**


End file.
